The parcel
by Beatha
Summary: Bobby Drake delivers a parcel to Jamie Madrox. slash


1Title: "The parcel"

Author: Zoe (annyablack)

Rating: R

Characters: Bobby Drake, Jamie Madrox

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to marvel.

Spoilers: X-Men (2nd series) #179, X factor 1

Summary: Bobby delivers a parcel to Jamie Madrox.

A/N: I want to thank Serenityca4 for reading the story and making great suggestions and correcting my grammar and spelling mistakes.

Bobby had been wandering aimlessly through the mansion all morning, ever since Lorna had left for her trip with Havok, looking for her lost powers. He wanted to be with her, help her in any way he could, but his mutant powers were still out of control. It was only yesterday that Emma had managed to unblock them. With every step he took the floor beneath him froze leaving ice traces and making the rest of the mansion's occupants slip and curse the day Bobby had regained his powers.

He needed to get out of there, even if it was for just a couple of hours. The alternative wasn't an option anymore. His home was surrounded by Sentinels, almost every remaining mutant on the planet was camped on their lawn and too many of his friends had been depowered, including Lorna, his girlfriend. He was hurt that she hadn't told him herself, that he'd found out like everybody else when Logan and Emma had cornered Lorna and made her admit that she was among those who had lost the X gene. Now he couldn't stop moping. He had to get out of the mansion before his grumpy mood consumed him--again.

Bobby figured he should probably ask for Scott's permission to leave the school. This was all so new; the Sentinels were supposedly there to protect them from the cruel world out there, but he couldn't help feeling trapped in his own home.

_Find Scott, _he thought. _He'll know what to do._

Scott was probably in his office, that was where he spent most of his days lately, usually with Emma. Bobby shook his head, chasing away the mental image of the two co- headmasters behaving inappropriately behind closed doors. That was something with which he never wanted to come face to face.

When he reached Scott's office he knocked on the door cautiously.

"Yes?"

Bobby walked in and found Scott reading, completely engrossed in his book.

"I hope this isn't about Lorna and Alex again, because we've already had that conversation," Scott said without lifting his eyes to look at him. He made it clear, without saying a word, that he wasn't going to change his mind on the subject. Bobby was less than happy about it, but it was not the time for that.

"Listen, I just need to get out for a bit."

"I don't think so, Bobby; you're still having trouble controlling your powers. I think it--"

"Scott, please, only for a few hours," Bobby begged. His frustration was making him ice up randomly, confirming Scott's assessment at exactly the wrong moment. He concentrated in an effort to control it, but Scott wasn't fooled. He gave him a sad smile.

"I won't follow Lorna and Alex, and I can control my powers." In order to prove his point he used all his will to unfreeze his body, or at least the parts that were visible to Scott. "I just need some space."

Scott regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before reaching a hand across his desk. He tapped his fingers a few inches from a small brown box that rested inconspicuously on the corner.

"All right, listen. This parcel," he pointed at the brown box on his desk," needs to be delivered into Jamie Madrox's hands in Mutant town. You think you can--"

"Yes! Consider it done fearless Leader!" Bobby leapt for the box, grasping it in both hands as Scott placed a hand on top to stop him from taking it.

Scott frowned. "Bobby, it's not a joke. Madrox made it clear that the parcel has to be delivered straight to him and intact."

"I can handle it," Bobby said defensively. He could feel his hair freeze. Scott had known him since their first years as X-Men. Bobby could handle a simple task like this, and Scott knew it, or at least he should have. The thought that Emma's poor opinion of him was influencing Scott crossed his mind.

After a few more moments of silence, Scott agreed to call Dr. Valerie Cooper, the person the government had placed in charge of the Sentinels around the school, to arrange for Bobby to deliver the package, though he still sounded doubtful. Bobby suddenly had a bad feeling about it. Maybe there was something dangerous in the parcel that caused Scott's cautiousness. Or maybe it was just Scott being Scott.

"Scott?"

"Yes."

"Should I know something? Am I going to be attacked by something crazy for carrying that thing?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what's in the package. Lorna left it to me before leaving and asked it be delivered to X-Factor Investigations. I talked with Jamie this morning. He said it was urgent."

Bobby's heart leapt. Lorna? His Lorna was exchanging secret packages with Jamie Madrox? Was it about a mission no one had filled him in on or was it something different? He had already started doubting their relationship when she had accepted Alex's offer to accompany her on her quest a day ago. Now, the doubts had increased and he felt like nothing in his life was under his control any more.

"I'll be in touch," he said grimly and walked out of the room before Scott had a chance to say something or change his mind.

Half an hour later Bobby was on his way to Mutant Town, his mood slightly improved. It was nice being in the city, not having to worry about Sentinels or annoyed teammates. He wanted to deliver the package as fast as possible, maybe have a few words with Jamie Madrox about Lorna, and go straight to the closest bar to have a drink.

When he reached X-Factor's building it was late in the afternoon. The front door was half open and all the lights turned off. It made no sense to Bobby. Why would Jamie leave if he was expecting an important delivery and more importantly why was the door open? In their kind of business danger was always around the corner and his instincts told him that something was off. He decided to not risk spoiling the element of surprise by ringing the bell. He pushed the door all the way open and walked in.

"Hello?" he called, scanning the front room.

He knocked on the office door but there was no answer. He thought he should probably try his luck on the second floor, and climbed the stairs as carefully as possible. He was starting to get nervous. Everything had worked out smoothly so far. No one had attacked him, but knowing his luck, it was only a matter of time. He somehow attracted trouble.

"Madrox? Rahne? Anyone?"

There was no response which only added to Bobby's unease. He walked as quietly as he could down the dark corridor.

He heard a faint sound and followed it until he reached a closed door. Bobby pressed his ear against the wood to listen better. Someone was definitely in that room. It sounded like two people. One of them was whispering something he couldn't discern and the other was whimpering. That couldn't be good.

He had to find a way to help.

He wished he could see through the door. It would certainly help him come up with a rescue plan, and why not, save the day.

_Seeing through solid objects. Now, that would be a cool power, _he thought as he knelt down, and peeked through the keyhole, setting the parcel on the floor as he did so.

It was really hard to tell what was going on in the room but one of the two men looked like he was kneeling in front of the other. Bobby stood up. It was no use. He decided to take a risk and slowly pushed on the door to create a small opening.

The sight that greeted him made him freeze. Literally.

Jamie, no, two Jamies were naked in front of him, one of them blowing the other. It was the strangest and most sensual thing he had ever seen. Jamie was panting, his head tilted backwards, whispering incoherently while Jamie was sucking him hungrily and stroking his thighs.

Bobby felt like melting. Or perhaps, he was melting, because he wasn't ice any more. He was growing harder by the second and was desperate to touch himself. He was hot. The Iceman was hot. A small voice in the back of his head tried to tell him that he liked women, not men, but to his surprise, he managed to ignore it more easily than he would have guessed. Maybe it was because he hadn't been sexually active for so long, he had been stuck in ice form for months after all; then again, maybe it was because of Jamie. It didn't matter. All that mattered right then was Jamie… and Jamie.

Bobby felt his pants tighten; he was desperate to stroke his swollen cock. He didn't dare though. He just stood there, mesmerized, his eyes never leaving the two Jamies, now making out on the bed, caressing each other tenderly but full of passion at the same time.

He needed to be in that bed with Jamie. He missed being touched like that by another person. He could almost imagine it was his tight ass Jamie was caressing before entering, that it was him he was pounding into the mattress. He closed his eyes imagining Jamie on top of him, imagining Jamie kissing him, fucking him. Bobby bit his bottom lip in frustration.

_Oh, God! _he thought. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

A muffled scream woke him from his trance. Bobby opened his eyes and the reality of what was going on hit him.

_Fuck_

He peeked through the narrow opening and saw the two Jamies panting, their limbs still entangled.

_Fuck_

He had to get out of there before someone saw him, and before he did something stupid.

He had almost left the building, when he remembered the parcel. It was still sitting on the floor by Jamie's door. It seemed he had screwed up a simple mission after all. What was he supposed to tell Scott? Something along the lines of, "Jamie was slightly busy fucking himself, so I left the parcel behind his door. It's cool. And by the way, I think I might have gone mad," came to mind but he quickly dismissed it for obvious reasons.

_What's wrong with me?_

That was something he couldn't afford thinking about at the moment. There were more important problems to solve.

Bobby couldn't see an easy way out of this. He sighed and made up his mind. He'd have to go back, pick up the parcel, and pray for the best.

The way back to Jamie's room seemed to take an eternity. Every time he reached a corner he half expected Jamie to appear in front of him and start yelling. Luckily that didn't happen, and the parcel was still on the floor when he returned Jamie's door. Bobby picked it up cautiously and couldn't help looking through again. The two Jamies were resting on the bed, cuddling each other.

He looked away and continued to push thoughts of what he'd witnessed out of his mind. He tried to focus on the problem at hand - getting out off X-factor's building.

The moment he actually walked out of the headquarters, he sighed with relief. He was outside, safe, and no one had seen him. Now he had to fix his other small problem; the parcel. Bobby took out his cell and dialed X-Factor's number. It rang a few times before Jamie answered.

"Hello?" came Jamie's sleepy voice.

"Jamie? This is Bobby Drake, Iceman". Bobby thought he deserved an Oscar just for keeping his voice steady.

"Oh, hey, Bobby, it's been a while."

"Yeah, listen, I'm on my way to X-Factor. I have a parcel for you and I wanted to make sure you were in." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"What? Oh Lord! It completely slipped my mind. Scott called and said you'd be coming."

_That partly explains why I found him doing what he was doing,_ Bobby thought.

"So, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, of course. See you soon."

"Bye"

Fifteen minutes later he was buzzing X-Factor's doorbell. The door was still open, but this time Bobby didn't feel comfortable going in without making his presence known first. When he saw Jamie coming down the stairs, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green disheveled t-shirt. He smiled at him and Bobby realized he was in trouble. In a different kind of trouble.

_But you like women_, the small voice said.

_Well, right now I obviously like Jamie_, he argued with himself.

_You haven't had sex in a long time and you just saw Jamie fucking himself. This is not a real attraction, _the voice argued back.

_I don't--_

"Erm… Bobby?"

_I'm staring._

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. Hi."

"Hi, was the door open?" Jamie's voice was casual but the question made Bobby uncomfortable nevertheless.

"No, I mean yes… it was open," he said messing his hair.

"Layla was the last one to leave. She probably left it open. I wonder why."

Bobby noticed that he wasn't annoyed or worried about that.

"Layla?"

Jamie motioned him to come in. "Layla Miller. She appeared at our doorstep yesterday. She's all alone, so she's living here now too."

"Some girl appeared out of the blue and you're letting her stay with you," he said following Jamie into the office.

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, she actually seems to fit perfectly with the rest of the team."

"Is she a mutant?" he asked and sat down on Jamie's couch, the brown box on his lap.

Jamie didn't answer immediately. He walked towards the mini fridge behind his desk and took out two beers, before returning and handing one to Bobby. "To tell you the truth we didn't ask her, but now that you mention it, she knows lots of stuff."

"She knows stuff? What kind of stuff?"

Jamie stared at the ceiling for a few moments, as if he could find the answer there, and then looked at Bobby and shook his head.

"She knows things before they happen. We haven't had the chance to talk about her, but for the time being I think it's better if she stays here."

"I suppose. Just be careful. And if you ever need anything, I'm here."

_Where did that come from?_

"I mean you can always ask the X-Men's help."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Jamie smiled at him and Bobby was suddenly very embarrassed. With the conversation going on he had almost forgotten about the scene in Jamie's bed, but now it came back to him, vividly. He had to get over it. And start talking about something… fast.

He pointed at the package. "Scott said it was urgent."

Jamie grinned and took it from Bobby's lap making him fidget uncomfortably when their fingertips touched. "... it's very important to me," he stated cryptically, piquing Bobby's curiosity.

"Important? How?"

Jamie considered him for a moment before answering. "You see a few years back Lorna and I found this bakery that makes the best cheesecakes in the world. She said she'd send us a gift for opening X-Factor Investigations. I guess this is it."

"Wait, are you telling me that I've just become your personal pastry delivery boy?"

"People would kill for this job."

"You had us worried for a cheesecake?" Bobby was amused. He tried to sound angry but failed. Jamie reminded him of himself before all the drama with the secondary mutation and Lorna.

"Blasphemy! Didn't you hear me? It's the best cheesecake in the world!" he said in mock terror.

"Why did you insist on the parcel being brought straight to you?" Bobby asked, though he could guess the answer.

"Oh, well," there was that mischievous grin, "I had to taste it first, make sure it isn't poisoned or something."

He had already opened the box and was eating with his hands, cutting it in small pieces, and licking his fingers. Bobby was almost certain he was trying to give him a heart attack.

_Ok, I have to stop staring and he has to stop eating like that. _

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?"

_Honestly, how can someone be sexy eating cheesecake? _

_Focus Drake, keep the conversation going._

"You're still standing so I suppose there is nothing wrong with it. You can stop eating now." Jamie finally stopped eating and stared at him, his expression unreadable. Bobby's shoes froze to the floor. He couldn't take Jamie's eyes on him.

"Is that a threat?" Jamie asked casually, his gaze pointedly moving to Bobby's feet.

Bobby just shrugged. "My powers haven't been the same since M day."

"Here, have some cheesecake," as if this could solve every problem in the world.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?"

"No. You should feel honored you know."

"Oh, I do," Bobby teased as Jamie sat next to him and offered him the box with the cheesecake.

_This should be interesting. _

"Erm, Jamie, how am I supposed to eat?"

Jamie didn't answer; he just cut a small piece and offered it to him in the most natural way. Bobby decided to go along with him; he took the piece, even though his hands were slightly shaking, and shoved it into his mouth.

"Better?"

"Much," Bobby said swallowing.

"Can you stay or do the X-Men need you?"

_Yes!_

_I don't think this would be a good idea. _The voice in his head was starting to get really annoying.

_Shut up! _

_You're being stupid._

_Shut up! I won't argue with myself, Jamie is going to think I have some kind of mental problem for going mute every now and then! _

"I think they can do without me." The bitterness in his own voice surprised him. If Jamie heard it, he didn't let on.

"Good, because the others won't be back for hours and I could use the company. Just don't freeze me ok?"

"I'll have to think about it," he said enigmatically.

Bobby noticed that for the half hour he'd been with Jamie he had forgotten about Lorna and the X-Men. He was having a good time, minus the awkward attraction towards Jamie, but surprising enough, he could live with that. He needed some fun in his life.

It had been a while.


End file.
